The Guardian
by WingsofBlueTide
Summary: A year after the final adventure in Egypt, Yugi has struggled to move on. Life takes a drastic change when all the Millenium Items mysteriously return to their owners, and a new friend's secret can mean life or death to any who know her. When a new enemy rises, it'll take the power of friendship, love, and duel monsters to save the world.
1. Prologue

**Major Yu-Gi-Oh fan! In love with it completely. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the plot and the new characters. **

**Joey: She wants to own more, but she doesn't.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Joey: _*evil laugh*_ Enjoy, everyone!**

Prologue

Yugi didn't know what had awakened him in the night, but he did know that something wasn't right. Instinctively, his hand flew up to his chest, only to find that there was nothing there. With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the ceiling of him room.

Even though it had been a year since his treasured Millennium Puzzle was returned to its rightful place in Egypt and Atem had returned to the afterlife, he still felt like it was there. He missed both greatly, but he knew in his heart that they were where they belonged. Even if it caused him pain.

As he lay there, he thought about all the duels and adventures they had shared, along with their close friends.

Yugi suddenly got up and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of cold water and drank it slowly, leaning back against the counter. When the glass was empty, he stood there, eyes closed, the familiar feeling of emptiness creeping up on him.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky outside, startling Yugi and making him drop the glass. It shattered on impact, scattering sharp shards of various sizes across the floor.

"Damn it," he whispered, observing the mess.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Yugi looked up, startled again, at the staircase that led to the game shop below.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Yugi glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:38. "Who's knocking this late?"

Cautiously, Yugi descended the stairs, knowing very well from past experiences that nighttime banging on the door was never a good thing.

He could see through the window of the door from across the room. He didn't see anything but the pounding rain on the street. Bravely, Yugi opened the door.

A blast of icy cold rain wind blew the door from his hand, making it slam against the wall and Yugi jump back.

No one was there.

Yugi stood in the doorway, the wind blowing back his tri-colored hair and the rain soaking into his pajamas. He grabbed the door and was about to slam it shut when something on the ground caught his eye.

It was a small package wrapped up in brown paper. His name, Yugi Moto, was written on top in black marker. "What the-?"

Another gust of wind blew rain into his face. With an exasperated sigh, he picked up the box and slammed the door.

Carrying the box under his arm, Yugi sloshed up the stairs back to his room. Dumping the box on the bed, he threw his wet clothes into his hamper and went to pull on new ones. He was just about to pull on the shirt when he realized he'd left the broken glass on the floor.

With a minor curse whispered under his breath, he turned and headed to the door.

"Yugi."

Yugi froze, recognizing the voice. _"No. That's not possible."_ He thought. And yet he had heard it.

Slowly, he turned around. He knew there was no way that it was possible, and he thought he was probably just hearing things. But he spoke anyway, in a soft, careful whisper.

"Atem?"

There was no answer.

Still, Yugi was breathing hard. He knew what he had heard. It was Atem's voice. He was positive it was. But the room as empty. Everything was there and normal as ever.

Except for the box.

Yugi picked it up, the dampness of the paper moistening his fingers. The handwriting that had written his name was unfamiliar. Who could have possibly sent this? And by hand in the middle of the night?

He started ripping of the brown paper, revealing a small taped-up, brown box. A small, folded piece of paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

_Things are never over until you actually begin them. Neither of you has._

_Yet..._

And draw at the bottom, with hands that seemed a lot more steady than Yugi's presently felt, was the Eye of Anubis.

The paper slipped through his fingers and fluttered to the floor. "That's not posssible," he whispered. "Does it mean that...?"

Without another word, Yugi grabbed the box and literally ripped it open. Something fell out and landed on his bed. With a gasp, Yugi backed up, feeling his whole body go numb.

The Millennium Puzzle stared back at him, chain and all. Another note was taped on its corner. From where he was standing, Yugi could just make out what it said.

_Its time to duel._

"GRANDPA!"

As Yugi stood there in stunned stillness, screaming for his grandfather, he didn't know that his panic was shared by another. And that at that exact moment, on the other side of town, scream of the same volume broke a girl's slumber.

**So what do you think? It's only a start, but I've already got the next two chapters in process.**

**Yugi: So I have the puzzle back?**

**Yes.**

**Yami: And I'm back too?**

**Well, you kind of come with the puzzle.**

**Joey: How come I don't got no lines?**

**Cuz, you're not in this yet. Just wait. You'll get your turn.**

**Joey: When?**

**Soon.**

**Duke: Hey! Am I in this too?**

**Tristan: Yeah. Me too!**

**What are you guys doing here? I'm trying to write a story!**

**Duke: Yeah. About us.**

**Yugi: They do kind of have a right to be here.**

**Don't start taking sides! They're messing up my concentration!**

**Duke and Tristan: ARE NOT!**

**Are too!**

**Yami: So who's the mysterious girl screaming when Yugi gets the puzzle?**

**You'll meet her next chapter. Just have patience. ****_And_**** give me some time to write it!**

**Yami: Everyone out.**

**Tristan: What?**

**Joey: Oh, come on!**

**Duke: Not cool man!**

**Yugi: Come on guys, give Wings some privacy.**

**Thank you. Say bye boys.**

**Tristan, Joey, Duke: BYE!**

**Yugi: Bye! Write reviews if you like Wings's work! We could use something to pass the time between chapters.**

**HEY!**

**Yugi: Oops. Sorry Wings!**

**Yami: Farewell, everyone.**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, there are some things I should make clear now, before I continue. I probably should have said it last chapter, but since that was the prologue, I can say it now.**

**Okay, I wasn't interrupted, so let's see…**

**First off, this is what I call a mix. It's based more off the anime, but it has some twists that involve the manga as well. Why? Because 4kids doesn't do violence, and there will be some.**

**Second, as one can already guess (courtesy of my "associates") the Millennium Puzzle is back and so is Yami. I am aware of his real name, but both will be used in this and I prefer saying Yami. For those who are bound to ask, it's YamixOC and YugixOC. Other possible pairings are being explored, but this is what it is so far. **

**Anyway, enjoy and review! Forgive my lateness. Lots of school stuff going on, too much to allow free time.**

Chapter One

Meeting of Fate

Two weeks later

Lexis's POV

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tears poured down my cheeks as I screamed louder and louder, a useless act of pleading that would get me nowhere.

I was running down a hallway, trying desperately to escape my pursuer as he raced after me. I couldn't allow him to catch me. If he did, I'd be a dead girl.

He was closing in, I could feel his hot, vile breath on the back of my neck, his fingertips grabbing at my hair.

With a shriek, I turned a corner, only to have my feet catch on something unseen and go sprawling.

The man loomed over me, his entire form cloaked in darkness and shadow that seemed to be moving and twitching, just dying to overtake me. A smile crossed the man's lips, revealing sparkling white teeth. "You're mine now, little Guardian," he said darkly, his hands reaching for me.

Another scream rose from my throat, causing everything to shatter like glass.

With a gasp and a dull _thud_, I fell to the floor, the sheets of my bed tangled around my ankles. "Ouch. Damn it." I sat up, my body still shaking from the aftermath of the dream. I sighed, still unable to understand how such a horrible, plaguing dream could feel so real.

Then again, it wasn't a dream. It was a message. And, as usual, it was clear as day.

Faintly, I heard the voice of my sister, calling from downstairs. "You okay up there Lex?"

"Fine," I yelled back, just to be sure she'd hear. "Fine," I whispered, this time to myself. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Of course, that was not true. I was, in no way, okay. Yes, I had just escaped the dream version of a crazed psychopath, but that was in my dreams. Not real life.

My hand slowly drifted to the pendant dangling from my neck, fingers brushing over the warm surface of the metal. The gesture brought some comfort, but not much. My heart was still racing.

The clock on my wall read 6:30. With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself up and stepped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I ran the cold tap and looked at my reflection, gripping the sink to keep my stand. A worried looking girl looked back at me, sending reality rushing back and allowing me to relax somewhat.

"Start school today," I whispered to the reflection, as if she were a real person. "Get ready for it."

The reflection sighed along with me, and I turned away and started to get ready for the day, making sure my backpack was ready, putting on my new uniform. Basically making myself look presentable.

Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to the day.

It wasn't just the first day at a new school, but it was the first day for _me only_. I was a transfer student, and I was coming three months into the year. Not the best timing, but I was used to it. The past year and a half had been spent in ten different schools in ten different cities. Abigail, my older sister, was never able to keep a steady job, so we were always on the move. Our parents died almost two years ago (that, I will talk about later) and since then, she's been trying to support the two of us and make sure I do well in school so I can get a solid job later on. I'd already offered to get one, but she doesn't think I'm ready. And, to be perfectly honest, I was glad for it all in a way. Well…most of it anyway. I just had grown accustomed to the constant moving, as well as the constant loneliness.

Anyway, Domino, town number eleven, was supposed to be a turning point. While I was to get settled at Domino High, Abigail was applying for a job at this really big company that operated in town. If she got the job, we'd be set, but I wasn't sure. I supported her and all, but I never got my hopes up. Trouble always has a way of following, and within a month or so, we were always moving again.

When I was finally dressed in the blue skirt, white blouse, pink jacket, and blue tie, I added my own personal touches: a thin gold bracelet that my mother had left me, a little feathered hair clip to hold back a lock that always got in my face otherwise, and, most importantly, my pendant. I didn't look too bad, aside from the skirt, but I was more of a jeans person anyway.

When I stepped into our small kitchen, Abigail was bent over the table, making adjustments to her résumé. It's amazing that we're related, since we look nothing alike. She got the blonde hair while I got black. Her skin was nice and evenly tanned, while mine had no color whatsoever. I coughed politely and she looked up.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey," I said back. "You ready for your interview?"

"Just about. You ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Abigail set down her papers and moved to straighten my jacket. "You look great kid," she said teasingly, but still maintaining that sisterly love. "Just go out and show 'em that winning personality of yours."

"What winning personality?"

She playfully slapped me on the head. "Don't you be sarcastic with me, Lex. You know what I mean." Her eyes morphed to show the sad pity she had been attempting to conceal, but I still picked up on it. "Just try to fit in for me, okay?" she said, not doing well to hide the distinct pleading in her voice. "If today goes well, we'll be all set. Can you please do that for me?"

Now I was the one feeling pity, as I looked upon my big sister. All she wanted was to make things normal and okay for the two of us. She had no way of knowing that that wasn't possible.

But I wasn't about to tell her that.

I nodded. "I'll try. I promise."

Abigail smiled. "That's my Lex," she said, her hand ruffling my hair as she used to before I grew it out, making my clip release the lock into my face. "Sorry."

"It's cool." I clipped the feather back into place. "I'd better go. Good luck today."

I reached the door before she called me back. "Don't you want breakfast? I can make pancakes!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I have some in the freezer," she said, catching the look. She knew I was aware that she couldn't cook.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. To be honest, I don't think I can eat right now."

"Oh. Well, at least take this with you." She brushed some papers aside on the table and picked up a thin little box with a purple bow.

"What's that?" I stared at the offered box with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"A good luck present. Go on. Take it!" Abigail was suddenly looking rather proud of herself, which only heightened my suspicions. Carefully, I took the gift in my hands and opened the lid.

It was a sketchbook.

Perhaps not much reason to look so smug to some, but I didn't care. I squealed and snatched it up, letting the box fall, forgotten , to the floor. A sketchbook! Now I wouldn't have to work in the margins of my notes or on lined binder paper! If there was one thing in the world I loved, it was drawing, and that sketchbook would allow me to go bigger than simple doodles.

"THANK YOU!" I threw my arms around my sister, sketchbook still in hand, and hugged her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Abigail laughed, hugging me back. "Make us proud kid," she said softly.

I nodded meaningfully. "I will," I promised. And with that, and a quick kiss on the cheek, I left.

As I walked down the street in the direction of the school, I couldn't help but think about Abigail's words. "Make us proud, kid." Us, as in, not just her. It pained me to come to admit that she was referring to our parents, even now. I held the sketchbook to my chest, thinking of how strange that was. We never talked about Mom or Dad in free time, so why start now?

As it turned out, I would soon find out.

"Here's your schedule, your locker assignment, and your admittance slip," the young secretary at the desk said, sliding the papers across the work area. "You are to give it to your teacher first period."

"Okay," I said, tucking both papers into my sketchbook. "Thank you."

"The bell should ring in a few minutes. That should give you time to find the classroom."

"Alright. Thanks again." I stepped out of the office, feeling a bit scared out of my wits. So far, so good.

According to my schedule, my first period class was all the way across the school. Slowly, I headed to my locker first, twisting in the combination and filling it up with the heavy textbooks I had bought less than a week before. I was about to close the locker door, when I heard a distinct laugh. I glanced sideways, seeing two older boys standing there, casting glances my way and whispering behind the back of their hands.

Immediately, a large flare of heat burned against my chest. Casually, I smoothed out my skirt (Oh, God! I hate skirts!), slammed the locker shut, adjusted the books and sketchbook in my arms, and walked passed them. On the way, I could have sworn I heard one of them whisper to the other, "Shrimpy, but not too bad."

The heat grew more intense. I took a careful breath, trying to stay calm as I walked. _"No losing it cuz of some pervs on the first day,"_ I thought. _"Not this time."_

I walked silently down the hall, feeling the occasional pair of eyes glance my way, seeing the usual eyebrow of unrecognition and curiosity go up. Not out of the ordinary. Not unfamiliar. All too much, in fact.

After a few turns, I felt completely lost. This building was huge! How was I supposed to find one classroom out of hundreds? I stopped, bracing myself to ask someone, anyone, for directions, when the bell rang. The hall was suddenly filled with students, all seeming to go in the same direction. I moved and pressed my back against the wall to avoid being caught in the current or stampeded.

It took a matter of minutes for the hall to empty, almost as quickly as it filled. Slowly, I peeled my back from the wall. "Wow," I said. "That's a lot of kids."

And it was. A lot more than I thought there were.

Another bell, brought me from my daze. "Oh, crap. Not on the first day!" I started running down the hall, clinging the books to my chest. I still had no idea where I was going, and my biggest worry was that I would have to actually do into a classroom to ask for help.

I turned a corner, feeling my panic rise a bit.

_CRASH!_

I collided with someone who had been running in the opposite direction. Papers and textbooks flew from both of our hands and our heads cracked against each other, sending both of us sprawling backward.

"OW!"

My hands flew to my head, cradling the throbbing that was rocketing through my skull. "Watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"Oh, man. I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" It was a boy's voice, sounding too sincere to keep my anger flared.

"Yeah," I sighed in a more pleasant tone than before. "Sorry. I should have been paying more attention." Still rubbing my head, I shifted my hand so I could see.

The boy was in the same position as I was, rubbing his head with his hand, but he was looking at me. I stared at him. His eyes were a deep violet color and his hair was black with purple outlines and gold bangs that hung over his face, all unnaturally spiked up. It was weird, he seemed strangely familiar. "You okay?" I asked.

He gingerly removed his hand from his head. "Yeah. I have a pretty thick head."

I coughed to stop the giggle that threatened to escape. The boy smiled. We started picking up and sorting through the books we had dropped. The boy picked up a slip of paper. "I think this is yours," he said, holding it up so I could see it.

It was my admittance slip.

"Thanks. I need that." I took the paper, tucking it into my sketchbook.

When we finally had things sorted, we stood up. "Sorry again for running into you," the boy said.

"It's okay," I said, adjusting my books. "It was more of my fault. I don't exactly know where I'm going."

"I take it you're the new girl everyone's been talking about."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Yeah," I said, somewhat embarrassed. _People have been talking about me?_ "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where first period world history is, would you?"

To my surprise, the boy smiled. "I can do better than that. I'm headed there now."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Here. Let me see your schedule."

I handed the paper over, feeling my cheeks burning still. Why was I so embarrassed? I don't know.

The boy looked it over. A pleasant smile crossed his lips. "You're in luck," he said, handing back the paper. "We have all the same classes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh." I looked down at the schedule._ "That's a strange coincidence."_ "Gotta love fate."

"Gotta love fate," the boy repeated. He tilted his head in the direction he had been running. "Come on. It's this way."

We began to walk down the hall, side-by-side, and I felt the blush leave my face after a few minutes. I quite didn't understand why I was feeling like that. I supposed it was just my nerves coupled with the fact that I had just collided with a complete stranger. I glanced sideways at him. In a way, he was cute, but in a different way. His features were that of someone more innocent and childlike, but his eyes had a mature look, like they had seen things that no one else had and had learned from all of it.

Realizing that I was staring a bit, I quickly went to lower my gaze, but nearly froze in my tracks. The boy had been carrying his books, so I hadn't noticed before, but now, walking side-by-side with him, I saw it: his necklace. It was shaped like a pyramid, only turned upside down, and it was a shimmering gold. It was beautiful, but it gave me a strange feeling, as though I'd seen it somewhere before.

But I hadn't.

After a while, we turned into a hallway and the boy spoke. "The class is just down this hall."

"Thanks for your help. Sorry I made you late."

"It's okay. I was running late anyway."

We stopped outside a door with a number that corresponded with my schedule. The boy touched the knob, but didn't open it. "You look nervous," he observed.

"I am a little," I confessed.

"Don't worry. It's just school. Besides, you already have one friend."

I looked at him, startled, and he smiled. Slowly, I found myself smiling to. "I guess I do." Then I blinked. "Which actually reminds me, I'm Lexis."

The boy nodded. "I'm Yugi."

**That went well. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Next chapter! Thank you for holiday breaks! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read your notes and I do have some adjustments that I was planning on making. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing except the plotline and the new characters. **

Chapter Two

The New Girl

"Mr. Muto, you're late." The strict-looking male teacher stood up from behind his desk and glared in their direction as Yugi and Lexis stepped in. The entire class looked their way, and a sinking feeling settled in the pit of Lexis's stomach.

"Sorry, Professor," Yugi said, unable to stop the gentle blush that crept into his cheeks.

"I-it's my fault." The shyness in Lexis's voice surprised Yugi, as it hadn't been there before. "I was a bit lost. Yugi was just helping me."

The teacher considered them both. "Well," he said. "I suppose I can make an exception this time. Take a seat Mr. Muto."

Yugi obeyed, settling in his seat towards the back of the class. He looked back up to the front, where the teacher was motioning for Lexis to stand in the center, before the whole class. To Yugi's surprise, she looked different. Her skin, if possible, seemed to have become a shade paler, and her hands were shaking a bit on her books. Yugi couldn't help but pity her.

"Alright class," the teacher said as Lexis finally stood in the center of the front. "We have a new student joining us today at Domino High. This is Lexis Aurora. I trust you'll make her feel welcome. Ms. Aurora, would you mind if some of your classmates asked some questions about you? As a way of getting to know you?"

Lexis shook her head, her gaze rising from the floor a bit.

"Alright then, who would like to ask a question?"

A girl in the second row raised her hand. "Where are you from?"

Lexis blinked, as though surprised by the question. "New York City," she said.

"Why are you in Domino?" asked a boy in the third row.

Lexis bit her lip, and her words seemed somewhat forced as she spoke them. "My sister got a job offer in the city." She didn't reveal that that was a half-truth.

"So you moved here just for her?"

Lexis nodded solemnly, not caring to answer fully.

"Where did you get that necklace?" a girl two seats to Yugi's right suddenly asked. "It's pretty."

Lexis glanced down, a bit startled. She hadn't expected that to be asked. Her fingers fiddled with the flat, circular gold on her chain. "Um…"

"I don't think that's necessary," the teacher said suddenly. "Ms. Aurora, you may take your seat. There's an open one next to Yugi."

Lexis obeyed without a word, breathing a sigh of relief. Once settled in her seat, she continued to fiddle with her necklace. It was warm against her fingers, and it brought a feeling of comfort that she desperately needed.

The teacher sank into his lesson, a long, droning lecture about the history of Central Asia. They were supposed to take notes, but Lexis could see that no one was. Some kids were texting, others were passing notes. She glanced sideways and saw that Yugi had his hands under his desk, and he was sorting through a deck of colorfully illustrated cards.

_"Wow," _Lexis thought. She looked down at the pencil in her hand and the blank paper on her desk. She really should be taking notes, she knew. _"Oh well."_

She turned to the first page of her sketchbook and started drawing. She had only been at work for five minutes, when a wave of unease swept through her. She froze, pencil hovering over the lines already drawn. It felt as though someone was staring her, and that was never a good thing. Casually, she leaned forward a bit, allowing her hair to fall into her face, and looked around.

No one was looking at her.

With a confused sigh, Lexis leaned back against her chair, letting her hair fall back behind her ears. If no one was looking at her, what was this feeling? This overwhelming feeling like someone was looking, no, _staring_ at her, as though to see into her soul.

Just on a hunch, Lexis looked sideways at Yugi. He was still looking at his cards, not even taking his eyes away from them.

Lexis's heart was pounding. Her hand closed around her necklace, gripping it tightly until her fingers were numb. Her hair fell into her face again, but she didn't care. _"Please no. Please not here. Not now." _She closed her eyes, struggling not to shake. _"Not now, please."_

In the next chair, Yugi quietly stored his cards in his desk. He couldn't deny the fact that he was bored out of his mind. With a sigh, he leaned on his desk, propped up on one elbow, staring without seeing at the teacher. With another sigh, he glanced sideways at Lexis. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

Her back was against her chair, but she was bent forward a bit. Her long hair was concealing her face, but he could see her hands. They were clasped tightly around her necklace, holding it so hard she was shaking a bit. It looked like she was praying, and Yugi couldn't blame her if she was. She was a lot shyer than she seemed at first, and this first day was likely very hard for her.

_"It's going to be a long day."_ He thought sadly.

* * *

**That was a bit shorter than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm done! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy with a lot of holiday-related stuff and I lost track of time. Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it! It's just a small glimse of what's to come, in a way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline and my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Visions, Confusions, More Shyness**

When the bell finally rang to signify the end of class, Lexis was the first out of her seat. She paid no attention to the startled looks everyone cast her way, and she ran out the door, not stopping until she banged into the girls' bathroom down the hall. The overwhelming feeling of being watched had faded some time before, but its effect on her was still well in play. She splashed handful after handful of cold tap on her face, struggling to gain control over her ever wavering emotions.

_"Calm down!"_ she told herself commandingly. _"Just calm the heck down!"_

But the more she tried, the more her mind spun with overwhelming worry.

Feeling a bit desperate, Lexis brought her own hand hard across her cheek, wincing slightly at the sting of the touch. It was a bit unorthodox, but it _did_ manage to "knock some sense into her". She let out a sigh, turning off the running tap, and reaching for a paper towel to dry her face. As she dabbed at her skin, being careful on her cheek, Lexis studied her reflection in the mirror, sorting through her scattered thoughts.

_"Just stay calm. Don't panic. It was probably just someone behind you. You're over reacting. There's nothing to be concerned over."_

Or was there?

A sudden, sharp pain shot through Lexis's skull. She gasped, dropping the paper towel as her hands flew to her head, clinging to it as though it would split open. The agony intensified, bringing the girl to her knees and drawing out a whimper of pain.

Yet, even with her tortured mind at strain, she managed to process one, single thought:

_"Not in the open."_

With the little effort and focus she could muster, Lexis crawled into the closest stall, locking to door behind her before sinking back into her agony. Her nails dug into her skin, leaving a slight numb feeling in her forehead that was nothing compared to the explosion of force within her skull. Pained tears slipped from her eyes and into her lap, and it became hard to breathe.

_"JUST BE DONE WITH IT!" _she mentally screamed, having managed to put the thought through her pain.

The pain hit an unbearable peak, one that was almost immediately followed by a rush of hot energy. Lexis let out a yelp, and her eyes opened wide.

_"-, please. Don't do this." A small figure, cloaked in a garb as black as the shadows surrounding, knelt before another standing in those shadows. "Please," the figure begged. "There must be another way."_

_"There is no other way," the other said, keeping their back to the kneeling person. "You must understand, -. I must do this. For the good of everyone."_

_"But there must be some other way!" The small figure was suddenly on their feet, hands clasped together in a gesture of sincere, desperate begging. "If all you say is true, then you will be-!"_

_"I know what will become of me, and I don't care." The figure suddenly turned to the smaller one, and their voice softened to a soothing, gentle whisper. "Please,-. You are the one who must understand. I have to do this. For the sake of my kingdom. For the sake of my people. For you."_

_"But-!"_

_"Hush. I must go for now. I will return at nightfall. Please, think of what I've told you." The figure stepped forward and pulled the now sobbing smaller one to their feet. "Please don't cry. You knew this day would come. I must do it. I will see you tonight." Then the figure was gone, having walked away and leaving the smaller one to collapse to their knees, still sobbing into their hands._

The vision broke, and Lexis gasped at the first chance to breathe. She was shaking uncontrollably again, but it wasn't as bad as before. This had, after all, happened before.

A sudden tickling sensation passed through her head, and Lexis grabbed a handful of toilet paper to press over her bleeding nose. She sighed heavily, calming herself somewhat as she leaned back against the side of the stall, eyes closed. So deep in her attempt to relax her mind as she was, she didn't notice that anyone else had entered the bathroom until they knocked on her stall door.

Lexis jerked to attention, fingers still pinching at her nose to stop the blood.

"Lexis? Are you alright?" a girl's voice, one she didn't recognize, asked.

Lexis blinked. _Who's that and how does she know my name?_ "Um... Who are you?" she asked carefully, adjusting her hold on her nose so she could speak clearly.

"My name is Tea. Yugi sent me in here to check on you after you bolted from class."

_Yugi's that worried about me? Oh my gosh._

"Oh! Well, tell him I'm sorry." She dabbed at the skin beneath her nose, picking up all the extra drops of blood that had sprayed when she breathed, the flow having finally ceased.

"Are you okay? Do you need help or something?" the girl called Tea asked, sounding quite concerned from her tone.

"No no. I'm fine."

Lexis unlocked the stall, stepping out to see a tall girl with bright blue eyes looking down at her, features set in a concerned expression. Quickly, Lexis moved to the sinks, avoiding eye contact, and turned on the tap to wash her hands. "It was nothing really. I just had a bloody nose, that's all."

"Oh, well are you okay now?" The deep concern and sincerity on Tea's voice surprised Lexis, but she still didn't look up.

"Yes. It happens a lot actually. Nothing to worry about." Lexis shut off the water and was surprised once more when Tea handed her a paper towel to dry her hands. She took it, mumbling a quiet word of thanks and keeping her eyes on the ground. "Sorry if I worried you and Yugi," she said quietly, eyes unmoving. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Lexis glanced up to see Tea smiling at her, and she hesitantly smiled back. "I guess I should be heading back to class. I'm probably really late, and I don't want to keep you as well."

"Oh, don't worry about that. The teachers are always late anyway. Here." Tea stretched out her arm, Lexis's forgotten backpack in hand. "I'll show you where you're next class is. It's one of the few we all have together this year."

"All?" Lexis inquired distractedly, taking the backpack in a bit of an embarrassed daze.

"Yeah, me and the rest of the guys. Don't worry," Tea added quickly, catching the shyness in Lexis's voice and remembering Yugi mention it. "They're all cool. Trust me."

"Um... okay."

Without another word, Lexis followed Tea out of the bathroom and down the halls to their class. Lexis could feel her stomach in knots at the very thought of meeting more people, but it was her experience in the bathroom stall that was more of a nagging thing in her mind.

_What in the world could that have been? What did it mean? Why did I have it? And now, of all times! _

_Gosh, get a hold of yourself! Just calm down. That could have meant anything and there is no reason to get freaked out over it. Just relax and try to get through the day. It is nothing to worry about. You are fine. Just fine._

And she was.

For now.

* * *

**Mysterious, isn't it?**


End file.
